Harmonious Music
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Zutara Week 2010: Harmony. It's music night at the Jasmine Dragon and Zuko doesn't want to sing alone. R&R :  T for one swear :P


"And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!" Sokka belted out. He swaggered a little, his teacup in his hand filled with "stone tea," or rather, spiked with a strong whisky. Sokka bowed ridiculously to the rest of his friends in the teashop as Aang walked over on the stage to his friend.

"Allright," the Avatar said loudly over the remaining clapping. "That was Southern Water Tribe Chief Sokka singing his rendition of 'Girls from Ba Sing Se.' Let's give him one more round of applause and send him off so we can welcome our next preformer, Tho from the Foggy Swamp Tribe!" Aang gently guided his tipsy friend off the stage as a dirty looking man went up to take the stage.

The two friends wove through the front tables over to a section marked "reserved." There, Suki pecked Sokka on the cheek and Katara gave a thumbs up to her brother.

"Set my lines by the river bed," Tho started to sing. Aang started to wave to someone and Katara turned to look who was in the doorway of the Jasmine Dragon. Lurking in the doorway was a rather hooded figure who returned Aang's wave with a much less enthusiastic one. He meandered through the tables and slid into the seat next to Sokka. The mysterious figure pulled back his hood and Zuko shook his hair out. "Hey guys," he said quietly. "I got Aang's message that tonight was music night and that Iroh would kill me personally if I didn't make another one."

Toph, who had been sitting quietly next to Katara, laughed quietly. A few people the next table over scowled at them.

"Set my lines by the river bed," Tho continued to sing, getting louder and louder. Katara turned to the Firelord and whispered, "So what are you going to sing?" He paled and shook his head violently. She giggled, earning more glares from the other patrons. With an apologetic wave she whispered again to Zuko, "But you have to sing! It's Karaoke and your uncle would want you to have fun and sing with your friends."

Tho continued to belt loudly, "Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead." Zuko shook his head at his friend. "Sorry, I'm not going to sing in front of all these people," he hissed.

"You've _got_ to!" Aang said as well.

Katara tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Zuko. I'll sing with you if you're petrified to do it alone." The Firelord stuck his tongue out and settled further into his seat.

"In the water to keep them cat-gators fed!" Tho finally finished his song with a grand show of his hands and dancing. Aang looked meaningfully at Zuko as he stood up to introduce the next song.

The Avatar smiled widely and clapped enthusiastically for Tho. "Alright awesome! Thanks for that Tho." The swamp bender bowed once more and left the stage. Aang pointed to where the Firelord and his friends were sitting. "How about we call up a real celebrity? Let's hear it for Firelord Zuko himself!" Aang called out loudly.

Zuko fumed but plastered a large smile on his face. He gritted his teeth as he stood, muttering to Katara, "Well are you going to save my ass or not Katara? I can't do this alone."

Katara stood as well and waved to Aang. He frowned but continued his speaking. "And with the esteemed Firelord will be singing Waterbending Master Katara. Let's give them some encouragement people!" he called out.

Katara and Zuko went up to the stage. Zuko cautiously smiled and took the microphone from the Avatar. "Well, the only song I know is one that my uncle himself taught me. I believe you guys know the song 'Four Seasons?'" Zuko asked. The crowd cheered loudly and the Firelord relaxed slightly.

Katara smiled brightly and started off. "Winter, spring, Summer and fall," she sang. Zuko joined in, his low tenor harmonizing with her mid alto. "Winter, spring, Summer and fall. Four seasons, Four loves."

The crowd began hooting and hollering as the duet finished up. "Four seasons for love," Zuko sang, followed by Katara echoing, "Four seasons for love."

He smiled a true, crooked smile at her and the crowd went wild with a standing ovation.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Author's Notes:**

Yayyy really short and not so cool :P Sowwy. Again, rather than doing like the harmony of the elements I did the harmony of music. Yayyy :3 I'd love to see these two do a duet together. They'd be adorableeeee. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
